Smart phones not only can be used for making phone calls, but also can provide functions related with phone calls, such as displaying missed call icons on a user interface (e.g., in a notification bar or a notification screen), providing call history, and so on. After new data is obtained, e.g., a missed call, a message (e.g., text message, voice message, multimedia message, instant message, etc.), an email, or a system notification message (e.g., a software update notification, etc.), a notification icon corresponding to the newly-obtained data may be displayed on a screen of a phone.